Spartan-V SD-0488
"Spartan-V SD-0488 on station with Holoff Team how can we help?" -Spartan SD-0488 on requiem History Spartan SD-0488 better known as Kenneth was born on Eradani Ep'ison in the Epsilon Silishon system. He was trained by Spartan-IIs Maria, John, Kelly, Vic, and Serin. He worked with Gray Team before their assault on the rubble. He was the original Spartan-V and one of the most talented out of them all. Kennth is trained in hand to hand, Long Range Monitoring, Long Range shooting, Close Range, Encryption Cracking, Recon, and Electronics Working. War He had an excelent carrer with many engagments. He served with some of the greatest men in UNSC history and with distingushed service members. He fought in some of the longest wars and battles in UNSC history such as the engagments on Garoshia, where he and a UNSC ODST platoon cleared a city and held it against a covenant loyalists assault for three days until reinforcments arrived and helped them out of a situation where they would have eventually been over-run. He fought on Requiem against the Didact alongside his old teacher master cheif though he was never said to have been there John has told and introduced him to the men and women of the UNSC marines and the Spartan-IV program. After the First Battle of Requiem the UNSC Infinity returned to Earth. Andrew Del Rio was stripped of his position as captain of the warship, and the newly promoted Captain Lasky took his place. Six months after Didact's attack on New Phoenix, Infinity was ordered to return to Requiem by FLEETCOM. Several new Spartan and Marine fireteams were deployed to Infinity along with hundreds of engineers and scientists.. Initial Operations At exactly 0500 hours (5:00 a.m. Zulu Time), a large task force of Spartan and Marine fireteams were deployed to a Covenant-held continent (designated REQ-931-B) on the interior surface of Requiem. The deployment area was largely a barren desert with deep canyons and tall mesas, earning it the shorthand name, "the Quarry." At least five Spartan fireteams participated in the attack, including Castle, Majestic, Domino, Ivy, and Crimson, in addition to numerous Marine forces and significant armor. As the air space within Requiem's outer shell was cleared of Covenant forces more and more UNSC reinforcements arrived until the continent was completely devoid of Covenant. Infinity Science began assembling pre-fabricated labs on the surface and command posts were set up as the UNSC began to build up their presence on the surface. However the Covenant still had installations in the region that were being remotely powered. Spartan Fireteam Crimson was deployed and successfully neutralized the power sources before being extracted and brought back to Infinity. Promethean Resistance As UNSC personnel spread across the planet they consistently drove the Covenant back until Promethean forces were encountered. These AIs proved more than a match for almost all UNSC forces except SPARTAN-IVs. Because of this, Spartan fireteams were deployed to areas with high numbers of Prometheans to clear and secure them. Several Forerunner structures in Requiem's frosty mountains were the site of some of the fiercest combat against Promethean forces during the entire campaign. This location, designated "the Fortress," was part of Requiem's teleportation grid, meaning that for every Promethean killed, two more could take its place. Eventually the entire region was cleared by Spartan Fireteams, including Crimson and Majestic, allowing Infinity Science to move in and set up research facilities. Continued Operations SPARTAN Thorne's absence was not immediately noticed. For several hours it was business as usual on the surface of Requiem. Fireteam Crimson helped an Infinity Science team shut down the planet's teleportation grid and ward off a subsequent Promethean attack. As the team began conducting crucial in-field tests on the teleportation grid at Gagarin Base, Marine Fireteam War Bird was sent to secure the area, only to be attacked by the Silent Blade once again. A CRS-class light cruiser loomed overhead and began dropping reinforcements. Fireteam Crimson simultaneously protected the remnants of the science team and aided Fireteam War Bird in defending UNSC tech. The Spartans eventually eradicated every member of the notorious Silent Blade, but continued to be assailed by Covenant reinforcements from the battlecruiser above. Spartan Fireteam Shadow managed to board the ship while Crimson and War Bird held off Covenant on the ground. The Spartans sabotaged the ship's engines and escaped before it self-destructed. With their air support gone the Covenant quickly became disorganized and were defeated by UNSC forces. Despite losing a ship and yet another Forerunner artifact, Jul 'Mdama was undeterred. He had managed to gain access to the comms of Dr. Halsey's data pad and anonymously plied her with questions. When he inquired what she knew of the The Librarian, Halsey was so shocked that it aroused suspicion from the nearby Palmer, who promptly confiscated the data pad and escorted Halsey to the brig. The setback proved of little consequence, however, as Dr. Glassman managed to somehow activate the Librarian's crypt. It was at this point that SPARTAN Thorne's disappearance was noticed and Spartan Fireteams were mobilized to search for him. Fireteam Crimson arrived at a location in the "Quarry." Intelligence had located a large contingent of Covenant forces that appeared to be guarding something. After a fierce firefight the Spartans discovered that they were not guarding a SPARTAN, but a large stockpile of UNSC equipment. The fireteam was recalled to search another location, but their Pelican was shot down, leaving the Spartans surrounded by dozens of Phantoms and a CRS-class light cruiser. As wave after wave of aircraft arrived, Miller frantically called for reinforcements. Attack on Infinity Meanwhile, as Dr. Halsey sat in the brig of the UNSC Infinity, Roland arrived and asked why she attempted to communicate with an unknown intelligence about classified material. After a brief interchange, Halsey used the pass-phrase override "UNDID IRIDIUM" to gain control of the inquisitive A.I. and then use him to move unsuspected to the captain's ready room. Once there she perused all the material she could find for information on the Librarian and the Didact's Hand, also discovering that John-117 was still alive and had survived the destruction of the Ark. She then used the terminal to communicate with Jul 'Mdama. She offered her assistance in exchange for what they both wanted: the Librarian's secrets. At that moment though Roland regained control of his confused matrices and pulled the plug, and alerting Lasky. Just as the captain was about to have Halsey interred in a cryo-tube, alarms sounded across the ship. Prometheans had gained access to the massive vessel and taken all hands by surprise. Most Spartan and Marine fireteams were deployed on Requiem and the Prometheans quickly overran most of the ship. All UNSC assets were recalled to the ship, but at that moment the rest of the Covenant Remnant fleet arrived, composed primarily of CRS-class light cruisers, and attacked Infinity. At this point, Fireteam Crimson reached the battle, still in the captured Phantom. Infinity's automated point-defense turrets could not differentiate between the thousands of incoming enemy spacecraft and Crimson was hit. Lieutenant Murphy barely guided the out-of-control dropship into one of Infinity's hangars, the bay's vacuum shields decelerating the dropship enough to allow all of its passengers to survive. Fireteam Crimson promptly went to work, clearing the hangar and locking down all bay doors on the port side of the ship, preventing further Covenant boarders. At that moment though, teams on board made two discoveries: first the Covenant had internally disabled the all port defenses, leaving Infinity open to attacks from the Covenant fleet, and second that the Covenant had UNSC nuclear devices with them from Parg Vol's supply and had armed the devices at key points throughout the ship. Fireteam Kodiak disarmed the nukes in the ship's armory while Fireteam Crimson disarmed the nukes in the engine room. With the nukes disarmed and back in UNSC control, Crimson re-activated the ship's port defenses, which promptly destroyed all adjacent ships. The remainder of the Covenant fleet fled as the UNSC re-grouped. But Infinity was not safe yet. As Lasky escorted Halsey to the bridge, it was brought to his attention that Infinity was unable to move from its current spot because it was trapped by a sort of Slipspace anchor. As he turned his back, a Promethean Knight appeared, knocked Commander Palmer to the deck, grabbed Dr. Halsey, and disappeared again. End of Requiem :"Anyone who does not make it to a ship dies with Requiem." :— Jul 'Mdama upon activating Requiem's self-destruct sequence. Jul 'Mdama, having completed his mission of retrieving the Janus Key, and of anchoring Infinity to Requiem, activated a secluded terminal that would cause Requiem to fall into the sun and drag Infinity with it. 'Mdama and most of the Covenant ground forces then used the remaining ships in the Covenant fleet to flee the Shield World and enter slipspace. Lasky saw the ships fleeing en masse right past Infinity and was rightly suspicious. At that moment the entire vessel rocked as Requiem began its rapid journey to the center of its star. Lasky ordered an immediate evacuation of all UNSC personnel from the surface and with the aid of Dr. Glassman, tasked Palmer, Majestic and Crimson with the disabling of the artifacts anchoring Infinity to Requiem. After their task was complete, both teams escaped through Requiem's disintegrating outer shell and returned to Infinity, which jumped to safety as Requiem entered the star, causing a supernova. Later, Dr. Glassman discovered that the Janus Key was incomplete, with Jul 'Mdama possessing the second half, courtesy of Dr Halsey. With the revelation that the UNSC wanted her dead, Halsey offers her services in return for revenge on the UNSC. Category:Spartan III d-0488 Category:Spartan-Vs